The Buccaneers
The Buccaneers are a civ in the Civ Battle Royale. Their original and current capital is Port Royal. It is lead by Henry Morgan. Initially located in modern day Cuba and the Caribbean, the Buccs (as they are called in the subreddit) were introduced to the battle royale as a civ with comedic purposes. They were initially ranked 11# in the first power rankings, and currently reside number 8# as of part 64 of MKII. The Buccs have proven themselves to be strong contenders in this second edition of the Battle Royale, having eliminated civs such as the Mayans (lead by Pacal) in turn 339 and assisting the suicide of lazy Maria (Portugal) at turn 508. They have participated in various important events during the battle royale, including such events as: SOPA, The nuking of Mali, WW2 and the first (albeit disappointing) Khan Conflict. They have also faced against other strong contenders such as the Boers, Australia and the Inuit, although in all of these instances neither side committed fully against each other. Most of the time, the Bucc AI showed incredible skill, especially in winning wars while severely outnumbered on land units. They are also the first civ to successfully launch a trans-continential naval invasion (of Portugal). Currently their empire boasts of: The Caribbean, Pirate-controlled Cincinnati, most of Central America, most of northern South America including modern day Peru and parts of Chile, Northwestern Africa and modern day Portugal and Spain. The Bucc fanbase is notorious in the subreddit for being amongst the most vocal of fanbases and together with the Spartan fanbase, producing the largest amount of shit posts. The SOPA War. The SOPA War or "War against Piracy" as it was called, was a former multi-party war effort against the Buccs that started in part 48# of the MKII and ended in the infamous events of the Nuking of Mali. In the conflict the Buccs were faced against the mighty SOPA Alliance which included: Persia, Tibet, The USSR, The Boers, Australian, Yakutia, Siux, Mali, Korea and Armenia. - The beginning/Background: Just before the events of SOPA the Battle Royale was in quite an interesting period. The Buccs had just ended a war against the Inuit. The Maori had just dropped the first nuclear bomb in the entire history of the MKII, it's target being the Australian capital of Sydney, setting off the first example of the use of Atomic bombs. Appart of that the Maori were in their last breath of existance, taking refuge in their Central America colonies while being at war with the Buccs, Australia and Mexico. The events of the SOPA war would take full motion after Mali, the nation who started the whole conflict, declared war on the Buccs. It's important to know that by this point the Buccs were known to be quite the warmongering nation, having not only killed off two civs in previous parts, but also after being a key player in eliminating the Maori during the formers last stand, ranking up their warmongering penalties. What followed was a series of war declarations, with the Siux, Yakutians, Persians and Koreans, joining the first instalment of the SOPA alliance. Not long the rest of the contenders (The Boers, Australians, Tibet, The USSR and Armenia) would join in the effort of taking out the Buccs. - The Actual War: Most of the declarations of wars were mostly irrelevant and served more of a political statement, with nations such as Armenia, Persia and Tibet, not having any actual input during the war. Yet, the Buccs did find themselves combating a war on two fronts. In the Atlantic, the pirate navy faced against Mali and Boer ships, while in the Pacific a great war against Australia was just beginning. - The Nuking of Mali: Angered by the the SOPA war Henry Morgan would eventually conduct one of the greatest/most shocking event, in the Civ Battle Royale... the Nuking of Mali. With the mythos revolving that Henry, angered that Mali started the whole SOPA Alliance and blaiming him for the whole event, decided to take revenge by conducting a nuclear holocaust on his perpertrators. This would insue in the drop of about 7 nuclear bombs on Mali territory. - The End: The conflict would eventually end at part 51#. With the Boers having peaced out of the war, having witnessed the great nuking of Mali, the war was close to it's end. Henry Morgan managed to conduct several peace treaties, that assued him several colonies (3 cities) in the heart of Mali on what would become Pirate New Guinea. Appart of that Morgan managed to gain an extra city in Central America after battling with Henry Parks (Australia) albeit he lost a similar city in South America to the former, which would eventually become a powerful port for Parks to keep and eye on South America, and which would play an important role on the Australian war against Chile. Category:Civilizations Category:North America Civs